


【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦4

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦4

结了婚，你就是我的人。

00.  
朱正廷还是去了老友聚会。

他跟阿姨说好了，自己只去一个白天，夜里多晚都要回来，请阿姨帮忙上个夜班，中间有什么随时同他电话。

阿姨答应了。

可蔡徐坤没答应。

准确地说，他备好了奶，请好了人，又把自己打扮得精精神神、漂漂亮亮，准备开开心心去赴友。

却独独忘了跟蔡徐坤打声招呼。

算是跟他说了吧？！朱正廷想，他早就征求过蔡徐坤的意见，没必要再提一次，而且问多了，蔡徐坤说不定就真不准他去了。他拎着包换好鞋，又在镜子前整理了一遍仪容，正要踏出家门，不知怎的突然想起了三天前出门的蔡徐坤，穿着风衣搂着他的腰，在他耳边厮磨叫他在家乖一点的温柔模样。

“跟一悯在家等我回来。”

“你要去几天？”

“快的话五天，慢一点一个星期左右。芬兰太远了，路途要耽误几天。”

“好。”

他脱了鞋，又跑回房擦一遍浓香来掩盖身上的奶味儿。而且参加人员混杂的聚会，Omega往往会提前打好抑制剂，朱正廷自从生产完后发情期一直没来，医生说要三个月后才慢慢稳定，他想了想，还是往自己腺体上贴了两张抑制贴。

这才匆匆出了门。

等坤回来，早就散了场，最多责备几句，又不会怎么样啦。——朱正廷顺路接上周锐，产生了这样的错觉。是的，人家家里的Alpha笑眯眯地送Omega出门，祝他们玩的开心。

于是他产生了错觉。

“喂朱正廷，大热天你系什么丝巾啊？”周锐坐在副驾驶上，开心地撩他，一年多没见朱正廷了，还是这么臭美。

“什么呀这我的小巧思！怎么样，不错吧！我网上代购的新款，盲买的哦！我也没试，就瞧着颜色不错。今天一上身，哇，简直清新。”

周锐上下一打量，纯白棉T+绿丝巾，是蛮清新的，朱正廷踩下刹车冲他璀璨一笑，他也不自觉跟着笑起来。只觉得阳光下绿茵繁盛，花都开了。

真好，还是当年的仙子。

“走了啦，漂亮的锐姐，到地儿啦！”

“你喊谁锐姐！”

……

两人一路打打闹闹进会场，有几个眼睛尖的一眼抓住他们，“周锐！朱正廷！”

“快过来！”

“这边这边。”

一道身影插到他俩中间，拦住了朱正廷要打周锐的手。

“哇正廷，几年不见，还是这么暴力。还好当年没娶你，说，你老公天天在家挨打，是不是快被拍成泥了？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

后面一阵哄笑。朱正廷把手收回来，一拳锤到面前人身上，“郑锐彬！我觉得想变成泥丸子的系你，你是要搓圆点，还是搓瘪点。”

后面的又开始学，“石狮纸、石狮纸……”“撵部撵部！”

朱正廷回头一看，二三十号人，都是一张张开心的笑脸，冲他招手，虽然打趣他，但还是那么喜欢他。时光罅隙间，仿佛又回到2017年的冬天，朱正廷眼一热，差点流了两滴猫尿出来。

“正廷快来呀!”

“过来坐过来坐……”

他弟贾富贵揽着周彦辰，“正廷，彦辰这儿有好吃的。”

董岩磊插了进来，“不过他今儿可不过生日，你还爱不爱他呀！？”

周彦辰早就是俩崽子的爸了，照顾孩子照顾得膀大腰圆，见着朱正廷了也不说话，笑得露出一口大白牙。朱正廷忍俊不禁道，“你都胖成这样了，你的东西也太好吃了吧，你看看这蛋白质……这脂肪……如果这就是爱你的代价，那代价也太大了。”

又是一阵哄堂大笑，大厂男孩经年未见，格外眼热，除去会所宣传流程，大家根本不够聊，转眼就到了下午三五点，朱正廷看了看表，不知道蔡一悯在家怎么样，不过他太想大家了，准备再聊一下就走。很多人下次又不知道什么时候才能再见面，想到这里，他又有些伤感起来。

“舍不得啊？”一杯清水放到他面前，朱正廷抬眼一看，是微微笑着的郑锐彬，“还是那样，什么都写在脸上。”

应该是过得不错。谁都知道朱正廷和谁结婚了，那时微博上有几天下不去的热搜，但他们今次见面，他才知道他过得好不好，姣好的面容，纯洁的笑靥，还有依旧青春少年的打扮，如果没有背后的人保护……郑锐彬释然，跟着他总比跟着自己幸福。

所以有一句藏在心里的话，当年没有用它捅破窗户纸，如今更没有说出口的必要了。生命中有很多美丽的擦肩，一开始会觉得惋惜，而现在，他凝望着朱正廷美丽的眼，他们应该只会开怀大笑吧。

“哦对了，我要结婚了。”他冲朱正廷挥了挥无名指上的戒指，“这款怎么样？还没有定，我在另一款之间犹豫。”

“你很土哎——”朱正廷嫌弃地推了推他的手掌，又被郑锐彬故作受伤的样子逗得哈哈大笑，“过来我给你看看。”

他笑嘻嘻地凑上前去，捏着人家无名指仔细观察，没有注意到包厢的门突然打开，房间里顿时鸦雀无声。

门口站了个人，包厢里灯光灰暗看不太清，他以为是服务员，等费一番功夫看清了长相，他嘴角的笑渐渐消失了，然后再也笑不出来。

蔡徐坤。

抱着孩子站在门口，一脸阴沉盯着他的蔡徐坤。

01.  
郑锐彬一脸吃惊地看他，“你有孩子了啊？”

朱正廷不知道从何答起，实际上他紧闭嘴巴根本就不想回答这个问题，他看了看大家，不少人脸上都写着惊讶，他的香水和抑制贴奏效了，没有人问到他孩子的话题，他自然不会主动提。

好半天没人说话，只等着蔡徐坤开口。没办法，从大厂时候起，这个人的气场就一直强大，连周锐想打圆场，也被Justin捂住嘴，摇摇头示意算了。他们夫夫之间的问题，让他们自己解决。

“回家。”那人开口只有两个字，也不进来。反而是他怀里的孩子看到了朱正廷，伸出双手示意要爸爸。

朱正廷半天没动静，他就咿咿呀呀着，像是要哭。

坐实了，这就是朱正廷的孩子，他跟蔡徐坤结婚了，还生了崽，今天的聚会他没跟蔡徐坤说，一个人跑来，另一个做丈夫的就带着孩子过来找他。

朱正廷恨不得找个地缝钻下去，但蔡一悯哭他就什么都顾不得了，罢了罢了，匆匆拿着包接过孩子，默不作声跟着蔡徐坤出去了，一声招呼也不敢打。

狼狈至极。

从今天起，他在大家心中的形象轰然坍塌，什么人间仙子，富贵花……不过就是个相夫教子的普通Omega，连一点基本的尊严和自由都没有。他看着使劲往他怀里拱的孩子，心里的委屈像海一样泛滥。

02.  
一路上朱正廷都没有说话，他怕自己一开口就忍不住要吵架，他不想吓着蔡一悯。又见蔡徐坤不作声只开车，心里又气又怕，下了车也不等他，自顾往电梯里走，回到家包一甩，鞋都没换，就站在门口给蔡一悯喂奶。

孩子大概是饿极了，一触到那熟悉的地方就拼命吮吸起来，但是朱正廷今天贴了溢乳贴，一天没揭下来过，上面早就结块，孩子用力一吸，疼得他脚一软，差点叫出来。

但是蔡徐坤随后进了门，他就生生忍下了喉咙里的难过，那人看了他一眼，把他往里面拉了拉，关上门。

“坐着喂。”

朱正廷咬着牙，深吸了一口气，站着没动。

他怎么能在蔡徐坤面前服软。

“喊你坐着喂听不见吗？孩子一天没吃！”

“我就是一个粮袋子天天背着孩子喂喂喂，没吃你们不会喂备——”

“他不吃备奶，他不吃！”蔡徐坤吼了他。这人烦躁地撸了一把头发，他身上还是出门时那件风衣，从机场奔回家又奔去找朱正廷，热得一身汗。

而眼前的朱正廷，系着俏皮的小丝巾，打扮得像个十七八的纯情少年，在会所里，牵着郑锐彬的手，

打情骂俏。

“你……”他伸出手点了点朱正廷，气得一句话也说不出，信息素也有些控制不住地外泄，屋里很快弥漫着一股浓郁的酒味。偏偏那人也有气似的，明明有些承受不住，还拿那双漂亮的眼睛瞪他，好像自己理直气壮。

“真行啊——”蔡徐坤气得双手叉腰，脚下一个劲打转，“真行，真行，呵呵，真是行。”

他是真舍不得骂朱正廷，只能咬着牙根把黄连和血吞。天知道他紧赶慢赶回家，发现家里只有阿姨和蔡一悯，连朱正廷影子都看不见时有多愤怒。蔡一悯饿得哇哇大哭，阿姨束手无策。

说着要去不去的聚会最后还是去了，要不是他提前找Justin问好时间地址，他现在连去哪儿找朱正廷都不知道。

可是今天的朱正廷精心打扮过，真的很清丽，白T和小丝巾加身，像天使下凡。只不过天使现在眼睛里含着一泡水，老大不愿意的在给他喂孩子。

喂孩子……蔡徐坤扫了一眼，那件白T半撩到胸前，一只奶头被蔡一悯含在嘴里，另一边藏在白T里，若隐若现。

咳，他迅速撤走目光，知道自己不能再看了，他平时是很喜欢静静坐着看朱正廷喂奶，但现在不是时候。

“喂好了上来书房，我有话跟你说。”蔡徐坤压下心里的火，回头又看了朱正廷一眼，“聚会以后还有机会再去。”

“去你个大头鬼！”朱正廷忍不住了，终于大喊出来。

嚯？他还颐指气使，好像错的是自己，还有话说？说什么说！今天发生的这一切，哪个时间段不是清清楚楚、明明白白。

“我还有脸去吗？我一个比赛拿A咬牙出道的人，拼命敷面膜吃西蓝花的人，什么时候落在你们Alpha后面了？我也是顶尖的人才，要漂亮有漂亮，要业务能力有业务能力，我什么时候受过这种侮辱！你倒好，一瞬间让我百丑出尽，今天那一屋子人，全都在看我笑话！”

朱正廷眼里那一泡泪还是没忍住，哗啦啦全滚了下来。

“我跟你，无话可说！”

蔡徐坤身形一滞，脱下风衣的手紧了紧，“跟我没话说，跟郑锐彬有话说，对吧？！”

“不想理你。”朱正廷把头别向一边，蔡徐坤说的话，滑稽又恶心，他不屑回应。

“不想理我？”蔡徐坤把风衣扔了，逼近朱正廷，“这是怎么来的？”他指了指蔡一悯，又把他的脸掰过来强行道，“结婚证上写着谁的名字！搞没搞清楚自己是谁的人！”

说完他一把掀起朱正廷的白T，另一颗红樱毫无防备地暴露出来，在空气中瑟瑟发抖，蔡徐坤眼热了，叼起这小可怜来不停啃啮，粗重的鼻息打在朱正廷胸前，吓得他大叫：

“不要！不要！你这个流氓快走开，讨厌死了不要！畜生！”

他觉得不对了，蔡徐坤摸过他脸的一瞬间，皮肤像触电一样闪过一层酥麻，他还没来得及申诉，这人居然一头扎进他胸前，现在他被迫站立着，手上抱着蔡一悯，衣服被推到胸前，儿子和丈夫都在那里忙碌着，他身上一层层过电，手臂上起得全是鸡皮疙瘩，胸前的快感传到脑子里，激得下身挺立，后穴敏感起来。蔡徐坤再投入地嘬几下，他后面立刻缩紧，大腿根轻颤不停。

他发情了。

“不……不要啊，救命……”朱正廷嗫嚅着，泪水糊了满脸，如此孤立无援。

没有人回答他。

“你们当我是什么啊？”他抱着蔡一悯哭诉，裤脚那里汇出了一汪清泉。


End file.
